Gaze tracking of a users' eye movement has had many widespread applications. For example, gaze tracking may be used to determine a users' input for operating a personal computer and/or directing applications running on a personal computer. In addition, gaze tracking may have application in computer games, aviation, industrial controls or the like.
Many techniques and systems for gaze tracking may be uncomfortable for the user and are often intrusive and/or expensive. For example, some gaze tracking devices use one or more cameras trained on the users' eyes to monitor and track eye movements. These cameras may be costly and furthermore may intrude into the users' workspace. Other gaze tracking devices may use one or more electrodes that require physical contact with the user. Such devices may be uncomfortable and/or distract from the users' experience.
Thus, there is a need for an improved gaze tracking device.